Save Me
by IdeasLurkingWithinTheDarkness
Summary: After the match between Kaijō High and Fukuda Sōgō Academy, Haizaki decides to seek out revenge. However, instead of going after Kise, he decides to go after a certain teal headed player. Thus, hoping to get revenge against his former teammates. Warning, the rating may be subject to change due to graphic depiction of violence and gore in upcoming chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Kuroko No Basuke. All rights belong to the creator and producers of the Manga.**

 **Rated T for the following contents: Minor Language, Torture, Gore, etc.…**

 **A/N This is yet another story where I hurt one of my most prized characters. So, expect a lot of hurt/comfort, angst and enough blood and unhappy thoughts to go around. Also, this story is based in-between Sirin's and Yosen's match. Furthermore, I hope that you will read, review, and enjoy.**

 **Warning: This story is un-betad.** **If you want to complain about it, then please find me a beta whom will work with my hectic schedule and eccentric personality!**

Kuroko could not seem to comprehend what was taking place. The only thing he could remember was following after Kagami as they walked into the redhead's apartment, only to be ambushed from behind by someone whom he could only assume had been waiting upon their arrival.

Kuroko had felt Kagami push him out of the way in order to avoid being struck by the object in which their assailant yielded. However, in the instance of trying to protect his shadow, Kagami was hit over the head by the attacker, which was immediately followed by another brash strike to the back of his skull, in order to render him unconscious.

The teal haired boy's horror stricken eyes stared directly at the man, that gradually allowed the metal pipe to drop from his hand once he was reassured that Taiga was insentient.

"Who are you?" Kuroko queried as he watched the figure progressively turn to face him and was suddenly paralyzed with incredulity at the appalling revelation of their invader. "Ha… Haizaki-kun?"

The boy laughed at the apprehension that gleamed within the teal's eyes, and without warning, he lashed out towards Kuroko whom instinctively tried to avoid the teenagers capricious attack.

However, Tatsuya was unable to dodge Shogo's swift movement, therefore he was quickly taken by his assailant and was roughly pushed to the floor; additionally restrained from making any movements.

"Now, now." Shogo teased while piercing something sharp through the boy's upper side, and earning an aggrieved screech in return. "Shhh… Tetsuya. You'll wake the neighbors." He stated in a mordant tone, as he ripped the weapon from the boy's thigh and watched gleefully as blood exuded from the wound.

"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko cried out unexpectedly, as his body jolted upwards in an ineffectual attempt to break free.

Shogo cackled at the teen's pitiable cries; for Kuroko had to have known that Taiga would not awaken, and would therefore not be coming to his rescue.

A hand was swiftly thrown over his mouth to silence the cacophonous shrieks that continued to slither past his trembling lips, thus, Shogo's actions only provoked the boy's instinctive responses to break away from his hold.

The teenager tittered at the futile efforts until he felt a sharp pain strike his groin which caused him to release his grip on Tetsuya, so that his hands could then fall to the throbbing and susceptible area.

The small teen instantaneously pulled himself out from beneath Shogo and ran towards Kagami's unmoving form, where he then dropped to his knees beside him and began virulently shaking at his shoulder.

Then, without warning, he had been abruptly torn away from his light and was brusquely thrown across the floor.

"You little bastard!" Shogo snapped as he seized the boy's arm, and yanked him to his feet where he then forced him down into the coffee table, in which was placed in the center of the room. "You're really going to resent what you just did!"

Within a mere second the boy was over top of him, forcing his fragile frame to the ground, nevertheless, Tetsuya refused to give in that easily and instantly began to struggle against Haizaki's durable hold.

"Damn it! Stop moving Kuroko!" He spat, whilst drawing a white cloth from his back pocket and forcefully placed it over Kuroko's face, covering his mouth and nose.

Kuroko wanted to scream, kick, and fight with all of the strength that he had, and yet, he could do nothing but lye there within this fiend's unwavering grasp as the sickeningly sweet scent of chloroform reluctantly filled his lungs.

Everything around Kuroko began to fade away as his vision was slowly corrupted by darkness. He could feel every part of him screaming in dismay until there was nothing left to feel, and the last thing that his somnolent mind fathomed was the sound of Haizaki's vindictive voice that slowly dissipated into oblivion.

(BREAK)

Tetsuya awakened to the feeling of glacial water abruptly striking his face, and the sound of laughter that reverberated through the hollow room; additionally, causing the hair on his back to rise with inconsumable trepidation.

"Good morning sunshine." Shogo purred, as he delivered a hard kick to the boy's side.

Kuroko slowly peeled his eyes open to stare blankly at the decomposed ceiling, however, this action only caused sharp pain to pulse through his head several times, instigating him to swiftly close his eyes in order to avoid the pain.

The vicinity of the room was bitter, as the frigid air only continued to brush against his bare arms, making his wet clothes feel akin to icicles against his bare skin.

"Aw, how cute." Haizaki mocked, while leaning down to the teal's level, where he gave his cheek a harsh pat to force him to reopen his eyes. "Let me refresh your memory."

Laggardly the boy stood and stepped aside so that Kuroko had a clear view of Kagami, whom laid across the room with his legs and arms bounded by ropes. However, another thing that seemed to draw his attention was the small trails of crusted blood that tracked down either sides of his neck.

"However, you really shouldn't be worrying about him." Haizaki began in a sardonic tone. "What you should be worrying about is what I'm going to do to you." Haizaki's stated, as his eyes glistened with pleasure at the look of apprehension that swept across the young boy's once solemn features.

"You know, weren't you the one who told me not to quit basketball? Yeah, that was you. That little shit whose always stating that he's the freaking 'Absolute', is the one who told me to quit the team! What an ass! They all really pissed me off! Especially Kise. What makes him think that he's better than me, huh?" Shogo leaned back down in front of Kuroko while pulling a switchblade from his front pocket and leisurely extending it. "But you, you just couldn't keep that little mouth shut, could you? The whole 'I believe in you Kise-kun!'" He stated in a mocking tone. "What a joke! Tell me Kuroko, do you still believe in him? Do you really believe in the Generation of Miracles?"

Kuroko's attention drifted back to Kagami, as a sickened look came across his tender face.

"Haizaki-kun? What are you doing?" Kuroko queried.

A laugh slithered past the malignant teenager's lips, as he then dilatorily traced the knife over the side of Tetsuya's face.

"Aw, poor little Kuroko. You really are naïve, aren't you?" Shogo asked while a malevolent grin pegged at his lips.

An appalled feeling consumed Kuroko, as his body began to shake ever so slightly when the boy glided the blade down the center of his chest, tearing small slits into the thin fabric of his sheer white shirt.

Suddenly his breaths became expeditious, as he watched Shogo pull the knife away while keeping his concentration directed attentively at the torn material like an emaciated animal.

"What do you say Kuroko?" Haizaki began as he leisurely dragged the sharp edge of the knife over Kuroko's arm. "Do you want to have some fun?"

"Haizaki-kun, please. You don't have to do this." Tetsuya uttered, his voice breaking in between words.

"You're right," Haizaki stated. "But is that going to stop me from taking away what you and the 'Generation of dumb asses' took from me?"

"Please, Haizaki-kun!" Kuroko pleaded again, in hopes of stopping the boy before he had done something brash.

Slowly Haizaki pushed the knife up to Tetsuya's throat, slicing through the delicate layers of skin until he drew blood.

Kuroko was stunned, and could only stare hopelessly into Haizaki's demented orbs, as he got disconcertingly close to his ashen face.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Shogo declared, his voice ebullient and shaking with undeniable assertiveness, as he then removed the knife from his throat. "Perhaps I'll start with cutting open your chest, maybe even carve my name into your flesh. Or even take a few fingers. Or what do you say we go a little farther than that?"

Kuroko began to thrash around as the teen grabbed a hold of either one of his shoulders pinning him to the floor, while his leg rested on Tetsuya's small ones to restrain him from making any hasty movements.

The boy's body shook tremulously beneath Shogo's hold, as tears sprang from his eyes and glided down his face in a fast stream. A loud scream expelled from his vocals and echoed throughout the still room, where his cacophonous cry soon collided with malevolent laughter.

Kuroko could feel Haizaki tear at his shirt until he had ripped it in two and was slowly trailing the cold tip of the switchblade over his bare chest; causing every hair on Tetsuya's body to rise.

Unexpectedly the knife came to a halt just above Kuroko's hip, causing the smaller boy to shudder beneath the cold blade and additionally causing the knife to pierce through the weak layers if skin, sending a small jolt of pain through his side.

"Aw, do you feel that Kuroko?" He queried, earning a silent moan in reply. "You can keep on struggling, but you aren't getting out of this one." Slowly he pulled himself over top of Tetsuya and leaned down until he was only inches away from his face. "You're my bitch now!"

Kuroko's breathing quickened as the taller teen scoffed at the look of horror that swept across his pale face.

"Haizaki-kun…" Kuroko choked out. "you don't have to do this."

A chilling cackle escaped Haizaki as he moved away from Kuroko's face and dilatorily traced the knife over the boy's arm, causing Kuroko's form to become tense, as every part of him screamed and exerted from the trepidation that tamed him.

Suddenly there was a low moan coming from across the room, which instantly drew Kuroko's attention to Kagami, whom began to stir.

"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko called out to him, causing Haizaki to stare off to the side where Kagami had begun to raise his head.

Kuroko could feel a small tinge of hope fill his chest as he watched his light hesitantly move his legs around as he fixed his eyes on Kuroko.

"Ah, I see we have an audience," Haizaki stated enthusiastically.

Kagami blinked several times as he tried to clear the fog that blurred his vision, making it nearly impossible to see his shadow.

After a moment he had finally cleared away the haze that kept him from viewing his friend and was able to see the small teal haired boy whom laid beneath Haizaki's tall frame.

Indignation filled Taiga once he had comprehended the scene before him; this particular feeling pushed all of the pain and discomforts that he had been feeling to the back of his mind and replaced it with foreboding anger.

Taiga's body trembled as he hesitantly sat forward, his gaze sharp and observing Shogo's every move.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kagami hissed, as pain tore through his head. Instantly causing him to squeeze his eyes shut in a way to abate the pressure.

Shogo cackled at Taiga's deplorable state and leisurely stood from where he was positioned overtop of the small teal-haired teen and made his way over to Kagami.

Kuroko felt the tension in his chest slowly abate, as he watched Haizaki step away from him. However, that feeling didn't last long, for it was quickly demolished once he saw Haizaki walking in Kagami's direction; where he knelt down in front of him and grabbed a fist full of his red locks.

"Feeling some pain there, huh?" Shogo queried while bringing them face-to-face. "If only you hadn't tried to play 'hero', then maybe you wouldn't be in so much pain right now. I bet it's irritating right?"

Without warning Kagami spewed a mouthful of saliva in Haizaki's face, causing the teen to release his hold on the boy's hair, and to slowly wipe the oozing liquid from his eye.

Promptly he tried to fling the saliva from his hand, only to have it dilatorily ooze out from between his fingers.

"Now we're both in the same boat," Kagami mocked, as his eyes stared furiously back at him.

Suddenly the boy stood and used the end of his shirt to wipe away the remaining spit that had slowly trailed down the side of his face, all while a chuckle escaped his lips. "You're really going to regret that."

"Haizaki-kun!" Kuroko called out, drawing both of the teen's attention to him.

"Kuroko… don't." Kagami warned, his red eyes pleading with him to remain soundless.

Haizaki slowly peered back down at Kagami, whose gaze was still interlocked with the small teen.

"Aw… how sweet," Shogo stated, as he turned back to Kuroko. "The shadow doesn't want his light to be hurt," Haizaki began, as he walked towards the other end of the room, where he pulled up the pipe that he had used previously to knock the redhead unconscious. "but the light still wants to protect his shadow, right?"

The redhead felt a sickened feeling form in the pit of his stomach as he watched the boy playfully twirl the object around in his hand.

Suddenly he came to a halt in front of the redhead and stared down at him with a galvanized stance, then, without a second of hesitation he raised the object into the air and hit Kagami hard on the side of the face sending him crumpling to his side.

An amused laugh filled the air as the teen took the pipe into the center of Taiga's abdomen, which was quickly followed by another strike to his upper chest.

Kuroko stared for a moment, too stunned to speak as he watched Shogo pound the metal object into his lights chest numerous times.

Shogo mocked Taiga's pitiful attempt to curl himself into a fetal ball in order to protect his body from the blows; however, no matter which movements he seemed to make it did not stop the malevolent teenager from obtaining his goal.

An anguished cry filled the air, additionally leading up to the disturbing sound of the pipe colliding into his ribs, thus leading them to wonder if the sound had been due to a severed bone.

Kagami released a cacophonous shriek, as pain sprouted through his quivering form, causing him to draw in several inhalations as his lungs tried to obtain the amount of air that they desperately yearned for.

"Haizaki-kun, please! Stop!" Kuroko screamed at him, his eyes filling with renewed tears.

The black haired boy drew in a deep breath as he slowly stood and glanced over at Kuroko, whose teal eyes were wide with irrefutable apprehension.

Haizaki turned back to the redhead, whom continued to breathe deeply through his parted lips. Slowly he knelt down in front of the boy and gave him a hard hit to his side, causing him to roll over so that his back was now pressed up against the cold floor.

"So Kagami…" Haizaki teased while grabbing another handful of his hair. "How do you feel now?"

Red eyes stared back at him, and for a moment they held each other gaze until another mouthful of bloodied saliva hit Shogo's face.

Haizaki sighed as he threw him back to the ground and stood from where he had been kneeling.

"Obviously I didn't get the information through that thick skull of your's, but don't worry…" Shogo stated while positioning the pipe in his hand for another hit. "I'm sure I can fix that."

"Haizaki-kun!" Tetsuya screamed, his voice drawing him back to him. "Don't hurt Kagami-kun for something that we caused."

"We?" Haizaki repeated.

"You're only lashing out because you lost the match to Kise-kun," Kuroko declared his voice stern and hiding any emotion he once showed.

The virulent teen laughed at Kuroko's statement, as he hastily turned back to stare at him.

"Wow, you really are stupid." Haizaki began. "This isn't about losing that dumb game! This is about getting back at them for what they took from me! But sadly…" Haizaki started as he walked towards him. "You won't live to tell them that. What do you think I bought this idiot along for? He's here to watch every torturous thing that I do to you so that he can tell the Generation of Miracles what pain I bestowed upon their precious little shadow. Starting from the beginning, and up until the moment that you draw your very, last, breath."

Kuroko could feel the blood drain from his face as an unpleasant feeling pegged at his abdomen.

"Haizaki-kun…" Kuroko stuttered, as he stared intently into Shogo's dark orbs.

"Shh… Shh… Shh…" He shushed while placing a finger over Kuroko's lips. "By the time that I am done with you, Kuroko… You will no longer be addressing me as Haizaki-kun." Shogo added, as a malignant smile formed on his lips. "Because you won't even remember who you are towards the end of this trip."

A look of trepidation came across Kuroko's youthful features, as he stared deeply into the other boy's wild gaze.

Haizaki slowly pulled the bridge of Kuroko's shirt apart while throwing the pipe to the side and pulling his knife from his front pocket, then slowly lowering it down onto the center of his chest.

"So, perhaps we should begin, from where we left off."

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well, here we are with my second chapter. I surely do hope that you will read, review and enjoy!**

 **Warning:** **This story is un-betad. If you want to complain about it, then please find me a beta whom will work with my hectic schedule and eccentric personality!**

 **Chapter two…**

 _ **Saturday 10:00 A.M.**_

Riko sat within a small coffee shop, where she sipped casually on a steaming cup of coffee, with just the perfect amount of cream and sugar.

Tenderly she placed the now empty cup down onto the table and released a long sigh while then resting her head on the back of the chair.

Another cup of coffee was soon placed down in front of her, causing the brunet to glance up at Hyuga whom sat down across from her.

"Isn't that your third cup of coffee today? You do know that consuming high amounts of caffeine is bad for your health." Hyuga stated plainly, while watching Riko pull the new cup up to her lips and take a slow sip of the steaming beverage.

"Don't start with the whole 'coffee is bad for your health' talk. My dad tells me that every morning." Riko stated as she took another sip.

Slowly she lowered the glass cup back down onto the table, completely unaware of the cream that was over top of her lips.

"Um… You have a little something," Hyuga began, as he leaned over the table with a napkin in hand and gently wiped away the substance. "right there."

A small smile crossed Riko's face, as she watched Hyuga's cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"I'm going to um go and… um… I'll be right back." Hyuga said sluggishly, as he slowly stood from the chair and walked away.

Riko chuckled at the boy's stuttering words and watched him make his way towards the restrooms before she slowly sat back in her chair.

Her mind drifted to their resent game against Yosen high. It was a rather stressful game and had taken quite a toll on her players. However, she knew that with a little bit of motivation and some much-needed rest that they would be ready for their next match against Kise.

She let out a long sigh, while then leaning forward within her seat and glancing out the nearest window to watch as people made their way through the busy streets, moving from store to store.

A small smile pursed her lips as she watched two young teenage boys walk past her rambling on about last night's game, while referring to the 'Light and Shadow' duo.

Now that the subject of her two players popped into her head she began to wonder what the crazy teens were up to on such a mundane Saturday morning.

 _ **4:00 P.M.**_

A loud and anguished cry pierced the air as Shogo slowly glided the knife down the boy's leg. Penetrating through the skin and causing red liquid to ooze from his parted flesh.

Shogo laughed at the silent whimpers that soon followed after the scream, as his hands slowly traced over the wound, coating his fingers with blood. A scoff then leaving him while he slowly leaned in towards the boy, whose breathing was forced and uneven, while his body shook beneath his hold.

Dilatorily he glided the sharp tip of the knife over the side of the boy's face, causing him to shy away from the cold touch.

A soft noise escaped Tetsuya's lips, as he closed his eyes and tilted his head off to the side, only to have Haizaki grab a fistful of his hair and force his head back in his direction.

"Aww, are we tired?" Haizaki queried, earning nothing but silence in return. "Well, I can't stand for that."

Haizaki slowly stood and walked over towards a bucket that sat across the room from them.

Slowly he grabbed the handle to the bucket hoisting it off of the ground and walked back over to the teen, whose teal eyes slowly slithered open to stare up at him, and without warning the boy dumped the bucket of glacial water onto his battered form.

The small teen gasped, as the water struck his bare chest and soaked into the newly opened wounds.

"That's more like it!" Shogo chirped, while glancing over towards the other teen, whom glared in his direction. "Oh, don't look so glum. I know it's hard watching someone else having all the fun."

"You bastard…" Kagami grumbled through gritted teeth, as he watched a virulent smile form on Haizaki's lips.

"Very cute," Shogo replied as he delivered a hard kick to Kuroko's side, causing the boy to release a tired yet shaky moan. "Aw, come on Kuroko! I know you have something louder to offer."

Slowly he bent back down beside the boy, where he gently glided his fingertips over the bleeding wound across his leg, and then swiftly forced his fingers through the parted flesh earning a sharp cry in return.

He scoffed, as he pressed his fingers deeper into the wound causing his cry to turn into a cacophonous scream that pierced through the air and echoed throughout the still room.

Dilatorily he removed his hand and watched attentively as the red liquid dripped rhythmically from his fingertips and onto the floor beside Kuroko's pallid form.

Tears seeped from the sides of Kuroko's glassy eyes and glided gently down the side of his face, while his teeth were gritted tightly together, as though this action would sooth the searing pain that tore through his beaten body.

Blood covered his ashen form, additionally caused by the wounds that had slowly accumulated. His arms and legs were covered in elongated slits and dark red spots in which were beginning to take on a dark black and blue like hue.

A hiccupped sob slipped past Tetsuya's thin lips and sent chills through Taiga's spine.

Every part of Kagami begged to be released from his restraints as every hiccupped sob slipped past Tetsuya's thin lips. Therefore, Taiga wanted nothing more than to tear Haizaki apart and make him pay dearly for what he was doing to Tetsuya.

Without warning Haizaki pierced something through Kuroko's upper hip causing another scream to fill their ears, and was soon followed by a desperate plea.

"Do you want me to stop?" Haizaki teased, as he pulled the sharp object from the teen's hip, earning nothing in return. "I thought I asked a question, didn't I?"

The boy then grasped a handful of Kuroko's teal locks and gave his head a forceful yank, causing him to yelp.

"Come on Kuroko, I just asked you a question," Shogo stated while dragging the knife over Kuroko's white cheek and smearing the crimson liquid as he guided it over the boys trembling lips. "Do. You. Want. Me. To. Stop?" He said mockingly, treating the boy as though he were retarded.

"Please, Haizaki-kun…" The boy choked out, as he tried to flinch away from the knife that was dilatorily dragged down the side of his neck, and rested lightly against the center of his throat.

"You know; I really haven't put much thought into how I'm going to end this. A simple slit to the throat could do the trick. After all, I would get to see you writhe around and choke on your own blood for a few moments longer. But that just seems to old school, you know?" Haizaki added, while then trailing the sharp edge away from his neck and down the center of his chest. "So many simple ways of doing this, and yet I cannot decide."

"I swear to God, if you lay another hand on him I'll kill you!" Kagami grumbled.

Haizaki just smiled at the teen, while he slowly stood, and delivered another hard kick to Kuroko's side.

"Oh Kagami, you're not at all intimidating," Haizaki said as he gave his hands a light shake, causing droplets of blood to spray across the small space. "God, I'm a mess." He stated, while glancing down at the blood that stained his white shirt. "Guess I'll go get cleaned up, before I grab some caffeine. I mean, after all of this excitement and everything, you start to get worn down. You know?"

Leisurely the boy brought his thumb up to his lips and gave it a slow lick before scoffing at the bitter taste of iron against his tongue.

Quickly he threw a brief glance at the smaller teen, before he bent down near the teal haired boy and dilatorily turned him over to his side earning a soft moan in return. Haizaki then reached for the ropes that were bounded tightly around his bloodied wrist, and gave it a tight pull, making sure that they were secure before he allowed him to roughly fall back into his original position.

Shogo then made his way over to the redhead who stared at him with a look of utter malignancy and hatred.

Laggardly Shogo kneeled down behind him and also gave his restraints a tug before he made his way towards the exit, where he grabbed a hold of the large black duffle before making his way to the door, when suddenly he came to a halt and snapped his finger.

"Ah, I knew I was forgetting something," Haizaki added, as he stepped back and walked over to a corner of the room where he left their sports jackets lying lazily against the wall and quickly fished out Kuroko's small one. "I'll be needing to borrow this."

Haizaki then walked back over to Kuroko, and leaned down beside him, where he took the silk like material across the floor sopping up the small amount of blood, and then pulled it up to stare at it for only a moment before standing back up, and making his way towards the door.

"Try not to have too much fun without me. I'll try to make it a quick trip." Haizaki called back, while sparing Taiga one last glance before he opened the door, which sent a cacophonous creak throughout the still room and ended with a brash slam once the boy had left.

Taiga hesitantly looked over towards the still form, where Kuroko's head was tilted to the side so that he was facing Taiga. The child's teal locks laid gently against his forehead, while his unnaturally pale body shook tenderly, as his chest rose and fell at an unsteady pace.

Kagami wanted so desperately to break free from his restraints and run to Kuroko's side, but he knew that things would not go that smoothly for him; due to the ropes that were bounded tightly around his wrist.

Teal eyes meant red ones, and Kagami could feel a horrible pain in his chest.

It hurt watching the small shadow dilatorily being tortured to death in front of him, knowing that there was nothing that he could do but lye there and helplessly stare on, while listening to Tetsuya's screams.

"Kuroko…" Kagami uttered, forcing his voice past the lump that had formed in his throat, as tears spilled down either side of Tetsuya's bruised and bloodied cheeks. "It's alright; I'm going to get you out of this, alright?"

The teen moved his lips to speak, but the only thing that seemed to leave them was a silent whimper, as pain tore throughout his small frame, due to the slow movement of his legs that had shifted ever so slightly to the side.

Taiga winced at the sight of Kuroko's decrepit form. The shadow was hardly able to move, let alone speak without having to suffer through every word.

"Kagami-kun…" Kuroko breathed out. "I… I'm s…sorry."

Kagami's heart ached at the boy's apology. What was he apologizing for? He did nothing wrong, and yet he felt the need to say sorry?

Kagami drew in a deep breath which sent an agonizing jolt through his chest, additionally causing him to wince while his inhalation quickened to an unsteady rhythm.

"God…" Kagami gasped out, as he gritted his teeth tightly together. "Don't apologize you idiot. You didn't do anything."

A hiccupped cry left Kuroko as he squeezed his eyes closed eminently trying to conceal his emotions and hide the discomfort that he was feeling.

Taiga's eyes softened at the sight of the pale shadow who gradually broke down in front of him. However, it was quite distressing to watch as the boy bit hard into his lower lip to silence the screams of both anguish and rage that threatened to escape them, and to prevent himself from causing his demolishing form anymore discomfort.

"Why?" That single word sent a different type of chill through the redhead, for Kuroko's voice was filled with so much lament and incomprehension of the situation at hand, but something else in his tone seemed bitter with indignation. "Haizaki-kun… h…he…"

Kuroko's voice trailed off, as a pained yelp slipped past his tremulous lips.

Taiga opened his mouth to silence the teen but, Tetsuya had already continued.

"Hai…. Haizaki… w…couldn't do something l…like this…" Kuroko choked out, as his body twisted to the side where another faltering sound left him.

Taiga couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did he really believe that there was still good in the teen after everything that he had just done to him? And yet, he still called him 'Haizaki-kun'. Additionally leading Kagami to wonder if the young boy was not comprehending the fact that his former teammate had just harmed him in every dehumanizing way possible.

"Kuroko…" Kagami began, his red eyes searching him observantly. "Kuroko, do you even hear yourself?"

"He… he did… didn't…" Kuroko began to stutter again, but his words did not quite match up with his earlier statement, and he seemed to be reiterating himself which sent Taiga into a small state of bewilderment.

Slowly Tetsuya's teal eyes meant Taigas red ones and Kagami could instantly tell why the boy's sentence was incoherent; for the boy's eyes were glassy and distant and did not once meet his gaze. However, the slurred words were not only caused by the pain, but could also be the beginning signs of shock and blood loss.

From Taiga's point of view (aside from the bruises and blood) he could see that his body was pale and clammy, while his lips were split and lacking moisture.

"Kagami-kun…" Kuroko whispered his voice quiet and broken as a new round of warm tears strained slowly down either side of his cheeks. "It hurts…"

"Oh, Kuroko," Kagami replied gently, his eyes filling with moisture as he watched Kuroko's body tremble with pain from his silent cries of suffering. "It's alright; I'm going to get you out of this. Alright?"

Kuroko slowly nodded while he squeezed his eyes shut once more, causing the tears to come faster.

Swiftly Kagami began forcing his hands through the rope, gritting his teeth as he did so to prevent himself from making any sounds that would cause Kuroko to feel uncomfortable.

He had to get out of this situation, he needed to get Kuroko out of this, before Haizaki killed him. Taiga was going to save his small shadow no matter what the costs were.

Suddenly Taiga stopped dead in his tracks and began feeling around for the knot that tied the ropes together, in hopes of being able to use the trick that Tatsuya had once shown him, for reasons in which he did not Kagami did not quite fathom.

Kagami's fingers gently glided over the rough material for several moments before his fingers made contact with the end of the string that led up to the tangled mass. Once he had reached the end he began to tug lightly at the thick edge to drag the rope down his wrist.

As soon as the teen had the rope at the desired length he then began to untangle the knot, while ignoring the pain that shot through his wrist as it dug into his flesh from the pressure that he was applying to it.

Silently he cursed beneath his breath, praying inwardly that he would be able to remove the restraint before the baleful psychopath returned.

Minutes passed on as Kagami continued to fiddle with the ropes while still keeping a close eye on Kuroko, whom now laid still with his eyes near slits and his breaths now forming a steady and rhythmic pace.

Taiga continued to play with the rope for nearly ten minutes more before he had finally untangled the knot and felt the ropes fall limply from his wrist.

Taiga gave an appeased sigh while inwardly thanking Himuro for that small lesson, in which had scared him half to death.

Sluggishly Kagami sat up, only to have a foreboding feeling shoot throughout his chest in waves, causing him to release a loud shriek, as his hands gripped around the throbbing area.

Black spots instantaneously blurred his vision, as he fought past the feeling of exhaustion that swept over him.

The boy blinked his eyes rapidly trying desperately to clear the fog; he repeated the action several times before he was finally able to see Kuroko's small frame that moved ever so slightly.

Laggardly the boy stood, and nearly lost his footing, but was quickly able to regain his composure before he fell back onto the cold flooring.

Taiga took a few hesitant steps forward before he fell to his knees beside the pale boy, who had begun to breathe forcefully through his mouth.

It was evident that Kuroko was awake, thus he appeared to be incoherent due to shock, or perhaps it was just from blood-loss. However, Taiga did not have time to piece this perplexing puzzle together, for he knew that Shogo would return at any moment and he was determined to get the small shadow out of his harmful grasp.

"It's alright Kuroko…" Kagami whispered, his eyes searching Kuroko glassy blue ones. "I'm going to have to move you, alright?"

Kuroko remained silent, as Kagami dilatorily maneuvered him onto his side, which earned him a silent whimper in return

Kagami spoke a soft apology, trying his best to hide the anxiety that laced his usually casual tone.

The boy's skin was covered in blood, that had begun to dry and had now taken on a crusty like appeal near the older wounds that were no longer exuding crimson liquid.

"God, Kuroko." Kagami uttered, his voice laced with sympathy as he began to toy with the ropes that bounded his bruised and bloodied wrist behind his ashen form.

Taiga glanced down at the thick material to see that the ropes were covered in what appeared to be infinitesimal pieces of his shadows flesh that had been torn off due to the extent of the torture that Haizaki had put him through; leaving anyone with the strong assumption that Tetsuya had torn through his own flesh while trying to remove his hands from the restraints to stop the brutal event.

Shakily the redhead began to pull at the end of the rope that held it together and watched as the restraints began to loosen around the boy's frail wrist.

After a few minutes more of fiddling with the stranded cords they had finally come loose and were instantly thrown to the side so that Taiga could maneuver Kuroko into his grasp.

Carefully Taiga turned the boy over onto his back and reached his hands beneath his underarms where he then pulled him up into his arms and rested Kuroko's chest against his own. Once Kuroko's head was situated on his shoulder Kagami then reached his right hand up to rest against the back of the teal's head, whilst his other hand laid beneath Tetsuya's bottom so that he could keep him situated against his chest.

Kuroko's knees now dangled alongside Taiga's hips, while his feet were suspended behind the redhead. His breaths brushed lightly over his Lights neck, while silent yet strained sobs escaped him.

"It's alright… I've got you." Kagami whispered into his ear, while trying desperately to ignore the pain that tore through his chest, as he slowly stood from the ground. "I've got you."

Taiga could now feel the warm liquid that was seeping from Kuroko's opened wounds, soaking into his shirt, as his feeble form trembled against his chest.

Every part of Kagami ached to demolish his shadows pain and to put the small boy at ease. Thus, he knew that the only way of executing that task was to get him as far away from this hellish place.

Dilatorily, the tall teen took a few hesitant steps forwards, while putting it into consideration that Kuroko was still in a great deal of pain.

Nevertheless, Taiga began quickening his steps, and stopped only a few feet ahead of the metal door where he began contemplating his next move.

Gradually Taiga grabbed a hold of the handle with the hand that had been resting upon Kuroko's head, praying inwardly that the door had not been locked from the outside, and to his luck it was not.

Quickly he gave it a hard pull and watched as the door opened to reveal the surrounding area.

Taiga only stared for a moment at the several storage lockers that were surrounding the outdoors, before he was brought back to the situation when a bitterly cold blast of air brushed past him and caused the hairs on his body to rise.

Dilatorily the boy stepped outside onto a patch of snow that instantly dampened his white socks.

Taiga then swiftly turned to the left to come face-to-face with Haizaki, whom had a perplexed yet shocked look plastered upon his hideous features. For a moment, Haizaki watched as the redhead stumble backward, and nearly tripped over himself while still holding his disconcerted stare.

"Wow…" Haizaki began with an amused smile tugging at the sides of his lips. "It appears that I may have underestimated your intelligence Ba-Kagami."

Kagami continued to step backward while tightening his grip on Kuroko's limp form that seemed to have stiffened at the sound of Shogo's sinister tone.

Without a moment of hesitation, the boy turned and began running down the empty path, completely oblivious to the pain that nagged at his swiftly moving form.

Hurriedly Taiga rounded the corner to one of the abandoned lockers, forcing himself to move faster as his feet grew numb from the fringed snow that had dampened his socks.

Suddenly Kagami skidded on a small sheet of ice and went falling to the ground where he twisted his body to the side so that he would land on his back in order to prevent Kuroko from sustaining any further injuries.

Taiga could feel his head collide with the ground as Kuroko's body slipped from his grasp and was now lying at his side.

Everything around him faded in and out of his view, and Taiga fought every instinct in him that beckoned him into the darkness that was threatening to consume him.

Slowly the redhead turned over onto his side and stared at his unconscious shadow, where his eyes then ventured to the blood that exuded from a gash in which he had received when he fell from Taiga's arms.

Swiftly Taiga tried to stand once he heard Haizaki's footsteps approaching; however, the teen fell back to the ground once a sharp jolt of pain tore through his ankle.

Inaudibly he cursed beneath his breath as he swiftly reached out and grabbed Kuroko beneath his frail arm and began dragging him towards the deteriorating storage locker.

"Wow, I actually had to start running back there," Haizaki stated in a mocking tone. "You really are something; I'll give you that. However, I knew that you wouldn't make it far." The boy cackled at his last words, as he then slowly began to approach them, only to have Kagami begin scooting backward while dragging the teal haired boy with him. "Aw, how pathetic. You're actually trying to get away from me?"

Haizaki reached down to grab Taiga's foot, when suddenly the boy kicked out at him hitting him in the shin and causing the boy to growl in anger.

Suddenly the teen caught Kagami's foot again and this time he was successful in pulling him in his direction, causing Taiga to lose his grip on the teal.

The redhead kicked out at the teen in hopes of breaking free from his hold. However, Kagami was instantly overpowered by Haizaki when he received a hard hit to his bruised side and was left breathless.

"You little brat." Haizaki spat as he dropped down over top of the redhead, whom instinctively tried to claw away at whatever he could manage to grasp on the boy.

Haizaki succeeded in gripping a fistful of Taiga's red locks and before the boy was able to react Shogo had already pulled his head up and had forcefully pushed him back to the ground causing Taiga to lose his grip on his arms.

A sharp and blinding pain tore through Taiga's head and without warning, something was being placed over his mouth and nose. Thus, the fumes coming from the rag like material caused him to gag while it sent a paralyzing feeling throughout his entire body.

Suddenly everything around him went black, and the last thing to be seen through the teenager's eyes was the appeased look that washed over the other boys face.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Please leave me a review on your way out!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Kuroko No Basuke. All rights belong to the creator and producers of the Manga.**

 **Rated T for the following contents: Minor Language, Torture, Gore, etc.…**

 **A/N I do apologize for the long wait as I have been quite busy with classes and have been unable to upload my newest chapter. However, I am now done with classes until August, so, I should have plenty of time to update.**

 **Warning: This story is you want to complain about it, then please find me a beta whom will work with my hectic schedule and eccentric personality!**

 **Sunday 7:30 A.M.**

Kagami woke to a sharp pain that blossomed throughout his bruised side and caused him to release a pained cry as his eyes instinctively slithered open to stare up at Shogo's malignant smile.

"Waky, waky." He said in a sardonic tone. "I'm glad that you finally decided to join me after our little game of 'Cat and Mouse'."

However, Taiga did not fathom what the boy was saying, as his gaze quickly fell to Kuroko whom laid only a few feet away from him. The teen appeared to have been unharmed, aside from his previous wounds, and the small gash across the side of his ghostly white face.

Haizaki released a light sigh, as he delivered another hit to Taiga's side, drawing his attention from his shadow and back to the malicious psychopath.

"I didn't think that I would have a lot of trouble with you Kagami, but apparently I was wrong. You're more stubborn than Kuroko here. But, since I really can't have you running off like that, it seems that I am going to have to just take some drastic measures, and make sure that this doesn't happen again." Haizaki explained with a wide sneer while making his way across the room, where he grabbed a hold of a wood like handle to something that was fairly long and began dragging it across the floor.

The redhead's eyes widened once the object was bought into his line of view and he was able to see the sledgehammer that the boy was so gleefully hauling.

Slowly Haizaki came to a halt just beside Taiga, watching malevolently as the teen's features quickly went from bewildered to appalled.

"Makes your courage seem out of place, doesn't it?" Haizaki queried in a sarcastic tone. "Well, don't worry. In a few seconds, something else is going to be out of place."

The redhead's skin grew pale, as his heart began to palpitate against his aching chest whilst his horror filled eyes searched around the room, heedlessly looking for a way out of this profound situation.

"Haizaki! What the hell do you think you're doing?! You can't do this!" Kagami screamed, his eyes then falling back to the brazen teen where he could see the boy take a slow step back, with a virulent grin tugging at his lips.

A light chuckle escaped Haizaki, as he placed his foot firmly on the boy's right hip, while he then pulled the hammer back behind himself, nearly stumbling from the weight, before he brought it down hard into Taiga's right hip.

An anguished shriek expelled past the redheads vocals causing his throat to vibrate and his eyes to burn with tears, as agonizing pain tore through his right leg and coursed through his upper side.

"Does that hurt?" Haizaki queried while loosening his foot on the boy's hip. "Hmm?"

Shogo took a step back and released a long and amused sigh; while then lugging the sledgehammer over his shoulder and smiling malevolently at the young player.

Swiftly he brought the hammer down into the redhead's hipbone and quickly raised it back over his shoulder once again while listening jubilantly to Taiga's excruciating screams that echoed through the room. "Don't worry, it's not over yet. Just hang in there, will ya?" He teased while laughing at the teen's pained cries.

Taiga could feel the hard metal collide into his hip yet again, additionally, adding a cacophonous shriek to slither past his parted lips.

However, it didn't stop there. Haizaki continued to bring the object down into his hip two times more before he heard the desired cracking through the teenager's screeches, that had now turned to forced breaths and silent wails of pain.

Haizaki brought his thumb up to his lips and gave it a slow lick, before he placed the hammer off to his side and leaned down to Taiga's levels where he reached his hand out and cupped it around Kagami's cheek and then gave it a hard pull to the side so that they were meeting eye-to-eye.

Tears were sliding freely down Taiga's cheeks, as he began to close his eyes wanting so desperately to fall into a deep sleep in order to escape this hell. Thus, Haizaki would not allow it.

"I guess we won't be trying a stunt like that again." Haizaki teased, while slowly tracing his thumb over Taiga's trembling lips. "But, tell me, Kagami. Why would you try to save such a pathetic piece of shit like Kuroko? Why not just run and leave him behind? I'm sure you could have made it if you had." He questioned while waiting for the boy's reply, in which did not seem to come do to the pain that the teen was experiencing. "Answer the question!" Shogo snapped while tightening his grip on the boy's chin.

"Be… because" Taiga breathed out through gritted teeth, while his eyes that once shown a look of pain were now filling with indisputable vehemence. "Unlike y…you, I wouldn't abandon him!"

A light chuckle left Shogo's lips, as he then closed his eyes and slowly loosened his grip around the teenager's chin.

Taiga watched attentively as the black haired psychopath dilatorily stood, and ran a hand over his face when suddenly the boy smacked his foot down on top of his injured hip and applied as much pressure that he could possibly manage to the wounded area.

Haizaki's actions immediately elicited an ear piercing scream to fill the momentarily still air, as jolts of intolerable pain tore through Taiga's leg and up his right side and causing his vision to blur due to the pain that surged throughout his injured frame.

"Haizaki-kun!" Kuroko forcefully called out, drawing the boy's attention to the teal whose glassy eyes locked on his lights trembling form.

"Ah, Kuroko. You're awake." Haizaki said, as he removed his foot from Taiga's hip and turned to stare at the other boy's unnaturally pale and exhausted features. "I'm glad that you could finally join us. Unless you have been awake for quite some time now and just chose to keep quiet. Hmm?"

Kagami wanted to scream at Kuroko for calling out to the psychopath. The redhead wanted to reprimand him for not being quiet as he was only endangering himself by making such a brash and impulsive move. What was he thinking? Kagami could take the beating when Tetsuya's body appeared to have reached its limit.

"God, you can really take a hit kid." Haizaki chipped, as he laggardly made his way over to the small child. "I'm surprised that you actually woke back up after all of our fun." He declared, whilst bringing his thumb toward his lip and giving it a leisure lick. "What, silence? After that whole "Haizaki-kun," bit?"

The teen remained quiet while continuing to stare intently at his friend's tremulous form until his eyes fell on the area that Haizaki had been resting his foot upon, where he could see the swelling that had begun to show through Taiga's exposed hip.

Taiga slowly peeled his eyes open to look ahead at Kuroko, only to realize that the small shadow's skin was deathly pale, and his little form was covered in dried blood, all while some of the newer wounds still continued to exude the warm crimson liquid. However, what seemed to perturb the redhead was the look in the phantoms once gleaming and lively eyes, that now looked dead and were filled with so much negative emotion in which they had lacked since the day that Taiga had first meant his Shadow.

A sharp pain coursed through Tetsuya's side, causing him to tear his gaze from his light and to release a silent yelp.

"You know, I banged into your _old_ 'Light' on my way back here," Haizaki stated in a contemptuous tone, as he walked around the boy, watching as he slowly rolled over onto his side. "He's still as clueless as ever, though. I mean nothing I said even raised a red flag over that dense little head of his. Pathetic, right?"

Swiftly Haizaki delivered another hard kick to Kuroko's back, causing him to let out a soft moan, as a new round of pain sprouted through his body.

"But, I guess he isn't as pathetic as you," Haizaki said with a sneer, as he slowly knelt down beside the boy, and roughly grabbed a fist full of his teal locks and yanked his head upwards bringing them face to face. "You really are worthless. I mean, if Kagami had just left you behind he would have actually escaped. But, instead, he decided to try to play hero and save your sad little ass."

Kuroko stared back into Haizaki's piercing orbs that were glowing with malignant pleasure. For even Tetsuya knew that Shogo had the upper grounds in this inexplicable situation.

Thus, this particular thought caused the shadow to feel feeble, and vulnerable within the hands of his former teammate.

"Wow, no Hai…Haizaki-kun?" Shogo mimicked in a teasing tone, while slowly trailing his other hand across the child's bruised and bloodied cheek, only to have him withdraw from his touch. "Come on, Kuroko. I know you have something to say." He said, as he roughly grabbed the boy's chin, becoming irritated at the teenager's stillness. "So, that's how it is? That's alright, I can fix this. If you don't want to talk, then I'll just have to make you plead."

Kuroko could feel himself fall back to the ground with a hard shove that caused his head to collide into the cold concrete, sending a round of pain through his skull.

Dilatorily Tetsuya looked back to Haizaki whom had walked across the room and was kneeling down next to a duffle that was lying near the door and began digging through its contents.

Trepidation filled the boy's diminutive body, as he watched the teen gleefully dig through the tools in which continued to make an unpleasantly loud ringing that reverberated through the hollow room.

Kagami watched with dismay shimmering within his red eyes as the teen pulled out a long titanium bat, causing a blissfully appealing look to form across Haizaki's youthful features.

Slowly Taiga's gaze fell back to Kuroko, whose body shook tremulously with consternation from the horrifying feeling that had begun to form within the pit of his stomach. However, what seemed to have caught the redhead's awareness, was the moister that had begun to form within his eyes and the look of fear that caused his facial appearance to materialize into the face akin to that of a child.

Kuroko watched Shogo turned around with a jovial like gleam to him, as he began to make his way towards him, while purposely dragging the long rod across the ground.

A long laugh expelled past Haizaki's sinister lips, as he came to a halt in front of the small boy; in whom had begun to breathe at a fast and unsteady pase, as his heart began palpitating against his chest.

"Let's just see how far I can take this," Haizaki began, while consciously bringing the metallic baseball bat over his head, while a depraved look flashed in his dark orbs. "before you've had enough."

Kuroko heard Taiga's distant shriek as he pleaded for the boy to stop, causing Kuroko to self-consciously avert his gaze from the ominous teen, to stare into Kagami's horror filled eyes.

Haizaki brought the thick weapon down into the teens-upper chest, earning a distressed grunt that was quickly followed by a cry in which pierced through the room.

"Ah, that is what I want to hear!" Haizaki stated with malice laughter, as he drove the bat into the boy's ribcage, and repeated the action over and over again until the child's screams filled their ears.

Haizaki slowly allowed the baseball bat to rest at his side, while he placed his foot onto the boy's ribcage earning another screech.

However, Kuroko's light cries were not enough to appease the boy's cruel thirst for the boys indisputable pain; therefore, forcing him to take a different approach.

Kuroko heard the titanium bat strike the floor and he watched uneasily as the teen dropped to his knees beside him, while pulling a pocket knife from his back pocket and tentatively extending the blade from its holder.

"I just want one thing, Kuroko. " Haizaki began while bringing the blade down towards the side of the teen's chest, right above his seventh rib. "I just want to hear one last scream! One last cry! Just one last time, before I kill you."

Kuroko could feel the burning moisture brimming in his eyes, as he struggled to keep his attention on Haizaki.

Without any hesitation Haizaki dug the knife through the fragile epidermal until he saw a decent amount of blood seeping through the extended flesh that slowly sashaying down Kuroko's side.

Suddenly the boy removed the knife from the area, and without warning he pierced the blade through the boy's side, watching attentively as the crimson liquid began to ooze at an accelerating pace from the newly founded wound.

"Do you see this, Kagami?" Haizaki questioned in exhilaration, as he listened to the delightful sounds of the teals whimpers. "This is how a shadow dies."

A delighted laughter filled the air, as Haizaki removed the knife from the boy's flesh, watching only for a moment as blood began dripping from its sharp edge at a rhythmic pace. Then, without another moment of hesitance, the boy pierced the knife back into the fatty part of his flesh, rewarding him with yet, another pain filled screech.

Kagami's voice could not be heard over the boy's shrieks, for the only sound to be registered throughout the desolation of this nightmare was the broken and doleful pleas from the shadow.

Tears glided down either side of Kuroko's face, as pain tore through his beaten form. Tetsuya could no longer feel the screams that once caused his throat to vibrate from expelling such agonizingly torturous shouts.

Therefore, the small boy knew that his body could no longer withstand this brutal outburst and the tragic conclusion of this was rather demoralizing; for even Taiga had to have known that this was the last time that the Shadow and Light would get to say their goodbyes.

This would be Kuroko's last pleads, his last words, his last exclamations. This would be the last time that Kagami would be able to see the boy whom changed everything for him. Whom opened his eyes to the true meaning of things, and after everything, this was how the phantom would be repaid.

Kagami was supposed to save him, he was supposed to protect him from this; and yet, he failed, and the only thing that seemed to seep into the redhead's foreboding horrors, were the last words in which Haizaki had spoken.

" _This is how a shadow dies…"_

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Please leave me a review on your way out, as your feedback fuels my inner world of fiction!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Kuroko No Basuke. All rights belong to the creator and producers of the Manga.**

 **Rated T for the following contents: Minor Language, Torture, Gore, etc.…**

 **A/N I do apologize for making you wait for this tedious chapter. However, I hope that you enjoy this update! Please do not forget to leave a review! Thank you!**

 **Warning: This story is un-betad.** **If you want to complain about it, then please find me a beta whom will work with my hectic schedule and eccentric personality!**

 **Sunday 5:30 P.M.**

Aomine and Momoi sat on the couch in Satsuki's living room, where they watched a horror movie in which the pink haired girl had rented in hopes of spending some time with her friend.

Aomine sat on the opposite side of the sofa, where he rested his cheek on his hand completely ignoring the television set as he was attentively focused on his own train of thoughts. While Momoi sat across from him with her knees curled up against her chest and her eyes observantly the scene that played out on the television set, waiting for the murderer to jump out from around the corner at any moment.

Suddenly the music to the movie sped up, and a man with a long axe came walking out from around the bend with the head of the protagonist's friend, hanging limply from his left hand.

Satsuki instantaneously threw her hands over her eyes, as the man screamed and began running down the dark hall.

"I can't look!" Momoi exclaimed, contrition eating away at her tone. "Tell me once it's over Dai-chan!" Slowly Satsuki pulled her hands away from her eyes to stare over at Aomine whom was staring across at the wall, with a rather perturbed look plastered upon his face. "Dai-chan! Are you even listening to me?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah." Aomine replied while sparing the girl a quick glance.

"Dai-chan, what's wrong?" Momoi asked while grabbing up the remote and pausing the movie so that she could provide Aomine with her undivided attention. "You have been acting weird ever since I showed up."

Aomine continued to ignore the girl, as he pondered on the short conversation in which he had with Haizaki right after leaving the small coffee shop.

The teenager did not know why Shogo's words seemed to haunt him. Perhaps it was the way that the boy had said those few words, or maybe it was the malevolent gleam in his eyes when he had mentioned Kuroko's name.

Or perhaps it was the malice way he said: "Have you spoken with your Shadow lately?"

Suddenly there was a light hand that rested gently on his shoulder, drawing his attention back to the pink haired girl, whom had a concerned look etched upon her strikingly beautiful features.

"Hmm?" Aomine began, his eyes staring intently into hers. "What?"

"I asked if you were okay." She reiterated, her voice sounding a bit taken aback by the boy's ignorance. "What's bothering you? I have never seen you act like this unless if something has been bothering…."

"Have you talked with Tetsu?" Aomine asked, cutting her short of her sentence.

Momoi stared at him with a look of ambivalence within her large pink eyes, that seemed to be dilatorily glazing over with a look of foreboding consternation.

"Umm, no. Why? Is something wrong with Tetsu-kun?" Momoi queried, her voice laced with concern. "Have you tried calling him, to see if he's okay?"

"Yes, and he still won't answer his phone, it just sends me to his voicemail." The teen stated, while slowly turning away from the girl to stare blankly at the T.V. screen while continuing to think over what was said.

Momoi opened her mouth to speak when she was abruptly cut off by the sound of chirping coming from Aomine's phone.

Quickly Daiki reached into his pocket and retrieved his cell in hopes of seeing Kuroko's name appear across the illuminated screen. However, the only thing he saw was a message from an unknown number. He hesitated for a moment, contemplating on whether or not he should answer the text and then gradually clicked the center button to his phone and watched as the message slowly appeared.

Everything around the boy seemed to shatter, as he stared keenly at the screen where he saw an image of Kuroko's bounded and bloodied form. His clothes were torn, and it was quite evident through the blood and grime that the boy's skin was as pale as a cadaver, while his eyes were near slits, and his once flowing teal locks were now matted to his forehead from sweat and dried blood.

Aomine could hardly move, or even breath. His stomach churned as trepidation coursed through his veins, causing his heart to palpitate against his aching chest.

A perplexed look came across the pink haired girls face, when suddenly her phone began ringing, drawing her attention away from the blue haired teenager. Instantaneously she pulled the phone from the coffee table, to see that the number belonged to Kise and without a second of hesitation the girl answered to a frantic blond, in whom was shouting over the other end, causing Momoi to have to pull the phone away from her ear in order to silence the loud voice.

"Kise-kun! Calm down!" Momoi yelled into the phone, as she guided it back to her ear. "Kise! Calm down! What happened?!"

The pink haired girl sat up and waited for her friend to divulge what was taking place, when suddenly Aomine stood from the couch, his expressions taking on a rather enigmatical array of emotions.

It only took the young girl a moment to notice that Aomine's lips had paled, while the blood from his tanned face seemed to drain.

"It's Kurokocchi!" Kise cried, his voice breaking in-between words, as he tried to desperately explain the situation to her. "I found his jacket! Momoi-san! It's covered in blood!"

A look of terror swept over Satsuki, as she slowly lowered the phone from her ear her eyes looking to Aomine whom was now staring in her direction after hearing what was being said over the phone, due to the models obnoxiously strident voice.

"Tetsu…" Momoi uttered, as she stared down at Daiki's phone that began to vibrate within his tremulous hand, to see a small message displayed on the illuminated screen, and watched as Aomine slowly raised it to read the text.

"Do you know where your shadow is, Aomine?"

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: First off, I am so sorry for taking so long to update. But, without further ado, here is the newest chapter!

To say that they were going to make it out of this mess was a joke, he had tried, he did. Every fiber of Kagami's being had tried to rescue them from this hell, only to fail time and time again. And now he was sitting, no, laying there amongst the filthy ground watching as his shadow was being killed by this boy.

"St-stop..." Tiaga gasped, his shaking hand extending towards the others in a feeble attempt to stop him. "Oi! Oi!" He watched as the boy pulled the small blade from the smaller boy's body, the way that the others body shook violently against the ground. "Haizaki! Stop, please! Stop this!"

He felt warm liquid seeping down his cheeks as he turned his body to the side and attempted to crawl across the floor to put an end to this dilatory madness. Every part of his body screamed in disagreement, wanting him to stop before the agony ceased him.

"Damn you!" He is practically seething now, what was wrong with this fiend?

He hears a quite grunt from the teal haired boy before his body began to relax against the cold concrete, his eyes staring back at the player towering above him. Slowly Haizaki removes the knife from Kuroko's abdomen, savoring the small whimpers that escapes those small lips, and the raining tears of realization that follows this situation.

Haizaki slowly raises his hand and runs his blood coated fingers over this side of his quivering cheeks. His pale teal irises asking the question that was on his Lights mind before they began to flutter shut to be plunged into eternal darkness.

"Wait, hold on, not yet Kuroko." Haizaki began in a humorous tone as he watched the boy fight against consciousness. "I just want you to know, this could have been avoided. All of it, if you guy's had just retired after you dispersed. Just think on this, Kuroko-San." A sly grin played at the elders lips as he watched the young ghost take a shuttering breath before his eyes grew too heavy with sleep and his body began to relax against the ground. "Think of what you'll never have now."

It was weird to say the least. No, perhaps that was the wrong word, it was peace amalgamated with a tinge of formidable horror at the idea of leaving this world that he had grown to know and love. For leaving the family that he had just made, for leaving Kagami here with this demon whilst he passed in to whatever awaited him on the opposite side of the living. He was going to die, he had accepted that from the beginning, but now that he was being faced with this unsolicited denuma, it was terrifying. However, through it all, he still did not resent Haizaki, in fact, he pitied him for thinking that this would fix what he had done.

"I..." Kuroko gasped, his eyes staring back into the others with no hint or trace of disdain within them. "Forgive you..."

And with that the boy's eyes closed, his every being finished with this damned fight that had kept him here for far too long within this fiends grasp, and for but a moment the room fell silent, no words, no cries were uttered, just harsh labored breaths filling the void.

"What the fuck?" Haizaki cursed, looking down at the boy with a look of antipathy playing at his features. "What the fuck do you mean you forgive me? You little bastard!" The boy stood and gave the small body a harsh kick to the side. "Little bastard, look where that forgiveness got you!" He was practically seething now, his eyes turning quickly away from his small victim to stare back at the redhead.

Kagami just stared ahead too shocked to even utter a word. His body began to shake, little quivers of inexplicable lament that tore through him until it formulated into a piercing shriek, that rang throughout their small surroundings.

"Do you still want to see your shadow?" Haizaki mocked as he knelt beside the boy, gripping a fist full of his dingy red locks within his gore covered hand. "Let me Help ya out there buddy." With that Haizaki began dragging the boy across the room by the head of his hair listening to the harsh gasps and cries that escaped him, and taking notice to the fact that the redhead had yet to fight against his hold, and instead he just continued to let out the relentless cries of despair.

Haizaki dropped the boy beside Kuroko's still form and forced his head up so that he could stare directly at the unmoving form that laid within a puddle of his own blood.

Kagami felt a sob escape his lips before he could stop himself. He felt those awful shrieks leaving his trembling body, every part of him wishing to look away, to just fall into a never ending sleep, to be plunged into eternal darkness to be anywhere but here staring at his shadows cadaver.

"Pitiful." Haizaki spat before shoving the boy's body downwards.

He watched for a moment as Kagami feebly tried to gather the small body into his arms, tears and sobs uncontrollably sashaying past his lips.

His long fingers began to slither through his long teal locks, and allowed them to fall back into place over his gore covered face.

Haizaki slowly leaned down and ran his hand over the back of Kagami's shaking shoulders, watching in delight at the elicited reaction that he had received from the bull headed player, the one he knew he would have struggled with if they had made it to the finals, was now lying in a broken shell above his shadow, saying incomprehensible throngs through the many violent sobs.

"Don't forget to tell them what you've seen here Taiga. I want them to know how he suffered before death." With that Haizaki stood, pocketing the knife that he had abandoned on the ground and began making his way towards the exit without looking back.

"How could you!" Kagami finally shrieks through cries of lament over his fallen friend. "Why would you do this?!" He whipped his head in the others direction, but could hardly make out his frame due to the tears that blurred his vision. "You bastard..." Kagami's words began to fade as he turned back to the small frame beneath him. "You bastard."

He hears the creaking sound of metal to his right and the distancing sound of Haizaki's footsteps as he left him to lye with the dead. He found himself pulling the boy into his trembling arms and holding his still form to his chest whilst whispering sweet nothings into his unhearing ear.

His mind became dogged as his mantra of apologies continued to come, he did not register other voices that began coming from different angles, he did not feel Aomine's arms on his, he did not register Momoi's frantic voice, or Kise's shrill shrieks. All he could see was the person he had failed. The one thing that could have redeemed him from himself. The person who had showed him a whole other world to the sport that he had so conceitedly believed that he knew everything about. He had failed Tetsu, and all he could do not was hold his body in his arms and mourn what he would never have again.

To be continued...


End file.
